A vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) or a plug-in hybrid vehicle (PHV) includes a rechargeable battery, such as a lithium-ion battery, serving as an electric storage device that stores power supplied to an electric motor functioning as a prime mover. Patent publication 1 discloses an example of such type of a rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery is provided with an electrode assembly including a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and a separator. Negative electrode active material is applied to metal foil in the negative electrode, and positive electrode active material is applied to metal foil in the positive electrode. The separator insulates the negative electrode and the positive electrode. The electrode assembly is formed by stacking the negative electrode, the positive electrode, and the separator in layers. The rechargeable battery has a case that accommodates the electrode assembly and an electrolytic solution. Further, a pressure release valve (gas discharge valve) is arranged on case of the rechargeable battery to release pressure out of the case.